In many cases, there is a need to mix cold and hot water and then supply the mixture to one or more taps using a water diversion means.
In general, it is customary to provide the water diversion devices between the taps outside of the sanitary water valve itself. Examples of prior art water diversion devices include the use of a lever that closes one supply line and opens another at a branch, or alternatively, a pull knob or the like.
Such prior art detached water diversion devices have been employed for single-lever mixers including for example, those single lever mixers in which ceramic disks are arranged displaceable one upon another. Notably, such prior art diversion devices have been provided on outside of the sanitary water valve proper. However, water diversions have not yet been successfully integrated into the sanitary water valve proper, nor has there been any suggestion in the prior art, how to do so.
Thus, there is a great need in the sanitary water valve arts, for a sanitary water valve having a single-lever mixer, and in which a water diversion facility is wholly integrated into the sanitary water valve proper.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved sanitary water valve having a single lever mixer and a water diversion which is fully integrated into the water valve proper.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sanitary water valve having ceramic disks, and enabling the water diversion between a plurality of water taps to be effected by actuation of the lever, as well as the adjustment of the ratio of mixture between hot and cold water.